


Ten Things One Thing

by ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: American History, Angst, Anniversary, But still..., Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, Death, Dueling, Flashbacks, Gen, Guns, Hamilton-Burr Duel, I mean we all know he didn't really aim the gun at the sky right?, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Murder, One Shot, POV Alexander Hamilton, POV First Person, Reminiscing, Song: Ten Things One Thing, The Ten Duel Commandments (Hamilton), Ya Done Messed Up A-A-Ron!, dang he had a pretty crappy life if you look at all the deaths and all that, he aims his pistol at the sky WAIT!, kinda cliche, kinda historically innacurate, this was fun to write is that bad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime/pseuds/ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime
Summary: I found out yesterday that today is the 216th anniversary of the Hamilton-Burr duel, and I thought I should write something in honor of that, so here you go!Based off of Hamilton's part in Ten Things One Thing (the Off-Broadway version of The World Was Wide Enough that explores both Burr and Hamilton's points of view in the duel)
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Ten Things One Thing

**Author's Note:**

> "This letter, my very dear Eliza, will not be delivered to you, unless I shall first have terminated my earthly career; to begin, as I humbly hope from redeeming grace and divine mercy, a happy immortality.
> 
> If it had been possible for me to have avoided the interview, my love for you and my precious children would have been alone a decisive motive. But it was not possible, without sacrifices which would have rendered me unworthy of your esteem. I need not tell you of the pangs I feel, from the idea of quitting you and exposing you to the anguish which I know you would feel. Nor could I dwell on the topic lest it should unman me.
> 
> The consolations of Religion, my beloved, can alone support you; and these you have a right to enjoy. Fly to the bosom of your God and be comforted. With my last idea; I shall cherish the sweet hope of meeting you in a better world.
> 
> Adieu best of wives and best of Women. Embrace all my darling Children for me.
> 
> Ever yours  
> A H"

There are ten things you need to know.

**_Number One._ **

_"This letter, my very dear Eliza, will not be delivered to you, unless I shall first have terminated my earthly career; to begin, as I humbly hope from redeeming grace and divine mercy, a happy immortality."_

Perhaps Burr will comply to resolve the affair before sunrise. I cannot begin to imagine my Betsey's distress after reading the letter, which I placed on top of a nightstand by our bed after she had fallen asleep. I would never intentionally hurt her, yet something nagged at me to write the note, a feeling I simply cannot shake off. My unease grows as I watch Burr pace to and fro, a look of intense concentration and equal fury on his face. 

**_Number Two._ **

There is so much I still want to do, so much I hope to accomplish before my time runs out. I made sure to write the full list down, just in case. _Item Number One: Try to avoid duels._

**_Number Three._ **

I have it all planned out, can picture how the duel will go down to the last detail. In my mind, I fire my gun while pointing it at the sky before Burr shoots. He does the same, and we are both relieved that the situation did not escalate any further. We shake hands and he agrees to put the matter to rest. After all, we both have worthier pursuits.

**_Number Four._ **

I draw first position, and face east as I load my gun, squinting from the sun's blazing glare that shines directly in my eyes. Though this places me at a disadvantage, I am not deterred, having no intention to kill the man in front of me. I can only hope he feels the same way.

**_Number Five._ **

My heart drops to my stomach when I realize we are near the same spot Philip fell, and soon after drew his last breath. The gun carries a new, greater weight, and feels heavy in my hands. I remember my son's pale face as he gripped my hand, his precious seconds ticking away until his heart suddenly stopped beating, his body going limp as he stared up at me with blank, empty eyes. 

**_Number Six._ **

I say my prayers, bowing my head as I observe Burr, who is doing the same. I think of my son, who would never dream of hurting a soul, who would quake at the mere thought of killing a fly.

God, Philip must have been so scared.

**_Number Seven._ **

I wonder if I left anything out in my letter to Eliza. Perhaps it might not have been my finest work, but I hope she shall appreciate it nevertheless. After all, it was from the heart, and that is what matters most in the end. She truly is the best of wives and best of women.

**_Number Eight._ **

I nod at Nathaniel, who walks to the center of the field in order to attempt negotiation with Burr's second, William P. Van Ness. Perhaps Burr will soften if I put on my glasses. The only response this prompts is a glare, one that radiates pure hatred and loathing. After all, Burr has never been a man of many words. Still, I know how he feels about dueling. He has no reason to kill me, nothing to gain from my death.

**_Number Nine._ **

I turn around and count the paces, wondering if Eliza has woken and discovered my letter. Eliza. My heart pangs with longing. She will likely be furious with me when I return, but I hope she shall understand why I had to accept the challenge, and forgive me for doing so without first informing her. I raise my gun to the sky, confident that this is the right thing to do.

Perhaps Burr was right, perhaps I did tend to underestimate others. In the end, this was my undoing, for when he pulled the trigger, just as my own gun went off, I knew I had underestimated Aaron Burr.

**_Number Ten._ **

As the bullet races towards me, time seems to freeze. My life flashes before my eyes. Significant moments swim in front of me, as though my memories are flowing freely from my mind.

_Father storms out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Mother breaks down, collapsing on the floor as James and I try and fail to soothe her._

_Mother holds me, whispering meaningless words of comfort as her life drains away in my arms. When I wake, I find her cold, stiff arms still wrapped around me, trying to protect me and James even in death. I scream, but my anguish goes unheard._

_I discover Peter's body after he takes his life. I am traumatized by the image of my cousin, hanging from the ceiling by a noose._

_I cling to James as we are torn apart, neither of our fates known. We scream for each other, and I fight tooth and nail against the people holding me back from my brother, the only family I have left. I never see him again._

_The hurricane floods my town, taking everything I have ever known along for it. With shaking hands, I pick up a quill and write my way out._

_I watch America grow closer and closer, as people begin to shout and point at the coastline. This is it. My future will have no limit in the land of the free._

"Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?" _I cling onto Burr's every word, desperate for anything that could help me get a head start, prove that I am just as deserving of glory as those who consider_ _themselves my superiors. I am sorely disappointed._

"You may now kiss the bride." _I do so, dipping Eliza and shifting so that her lips meet mine when she lifts her head, giggling._ "I love you," _she gasps, squeezing my hand._ "I know," _I whisper, squeezing back and dipping her again._

_I stare at the letter in my hands, at a rare loss for words. John. By now I know denying will get me nowhere, but the alternative is unthinkable. John. I collapse into Eliza's arms, sobbing. She holds me tightly._

_Washington's death affects me more than I reveal to anyone, even Eliza. He was my mentor, my idol, the closest thing to a father I had ever had. The entire country joins me in my mourning._

_Philip. My son. My sun. I let my pride blind me, and I paid for it in an unimaginable way. I do not deserve Eliza's forgiveness, but she gives it. We heal together._

All of them circle me, beckoning, calling my name, reaching out to me. John. Philip. My mother. Washington. _Teach me how to say goodbye,_ I silently plead, as I bid farewell to this life, welcoming Death with open arms. My last thought is of my Eliza. _My love, take your time. I shall see you on the other side._

"Wait!"

_As Burr watched Hamilton fall to the ground, as the scream ripped through his throat, as he fell to his knees, pleading for God to take him instead, to spare him the pain of confronting what he had done, one thought echoed in his mind._

_The world will never be the same._

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me while I hide in the corner of my room listening to The World Was Wide Enough and crying...


End file.
